FF TaoRis Pink , Red , and Brown YAOI Oneshoot
by scandanava
Summary: Pink , Merah dan Coklat. Tiga warna berbeda namun mempunyai satu makna. Apakah itu?


Paste your document here...

**Summary : Pink , Merah dan Coklat. Tiga warna berbeda namun mempunyai satu makna. Apakah itu?**

**Pairing : TaoRis / KrisTao**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : The Story is MINE!**

**a/n : Terinspirasi dari salah satu postingan di internet**

**Warning : Typo (s) bertebaran. Judul-Summary-Cerita yang ga nyambung. YAOI || Boys Love Boys|| **

**so if you don't like to read my fiction, please leave my stories and never come here ^^**

**Written by : scandanava or actionofminhyun**

Ini masih hari yang lain di musim semi. Sang surya yang tertidur , mulai menampakkan kekuasannya. Memberikan kehangatan pada bumi melalui sinarnya.

Seoul , kota metropolitan di Korea Selatan , kini mulai menunjukkan aktifitasnya. Jalan raya yang semula lengang , kini sudah dipenuhi oleh mobil dan para pejalan kaki. Mereka semua memulai aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Ada yang pergi ke kantor , ke sekolah , dan juga ke tempat lain.

Di tempat lain. Di sebuah ruangan yang ada di salah satu gedung pencakar langit yang ada di Seoul , kedua belas pemuda tampan multitalenta juga tengah memulai aktifitasnya.

Mereka semua adalah member dari boyband EXO. Grup rookie asal Korea Selatan yang bernaung di bawah management SM Entertainment. Salah satu management artis yang paling berpengaruh di Korea.

Kyungsoo , salah satu member EXO yang bangun paling pagi , kini tengah berkutat di dapur. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk semua member EXO lainnya.

Xiumin , salah satu member EXO yang baru selesai mandi , dengan segera membantu Kyungsoo menyiapkan sarapan dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan.

"Mana yang lainnya?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Xiumin

"Kai sedang olahraga di kamarnya. Tao menyiram tanaman di belakang. Lay…keliatannya dia sedang latihan menari. Chen baru bangun. Yang lainnya mungkin saja masih mandi" jawab Xiumin

"Kris dan Luhan sudah bangun?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas. "Jangan ditanya! Yang namanya kebo , jam segini tentu saja belum bangun!"

Kyungsoo terkikik geli melihat Xiumin.

"Aku lapaaaaaaaaaaar…" rengek Tao , sang magnae EXO-M yang baru saja masuk ke ruang makan

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli melihat Tao , si panda bbuing-bbuing yang memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengelus perutnya yang kelaparan. "Baiklah. Kita sarapan. Tapi tunggu yang lain dulu ya" kata Kyungsoo lembut. Tao mengangguk.

"Ah, Tao!" panggil Xiumin dan Tao menoleh ke arahnya. "Tolong kau bangunkan Kris , ya. Dia belum bangun dari tadi. Kau tau sendiri kan apa yang akan terjadi kalau kami yang membangunkannya?" kata Xiumin horror. Xiumin bergidik ngeri mengingat peristiwa dimana dia yang bertugas membangunkan Kris. Hasilnya bukan Kris yang bangun. Melainkan Xiumin yang terjungkal ke lantai karena ditendang Kris saat ia ingin membangunkan sang Dragon dari tidurnya.

Tao terkikik geli melihat ekspressi horror Xiumin yang menurutnya malah terlihat aneh. "Baiklah" kata Tao yang melangkah menuju kamar Kris.

Tao melangkah masuk ke kamar bernuansa putih tersebut. Dilihatnya dibalik selimut yang juga berwarna putih , pemuda tinggi yang menjabat sebagai leader EXO-M itu masih setia menggulung tubuhnya.

Tao tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah Kris. Pemuda ahli wushu itu duduk di tepi ranjang dan menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi kepala Kris. "Gege…." panggil Tao lembut. "Sudah pagi. Ayo bangun…"

"Lima belas menit lagi" sahut Kris dengan mata masih terpejam. Tangannya mengambil selimut yang tadi disibakkan Tao dan menutupi wajahnya lagi.

Tao memanyunkan bibirnya melihat Kris yang masih terpejam. Sedetik kemudian , seulas senyum penuh arti terkembang di bibir merahnya. "Gege…bukannya gege hari ini ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan karna tidak ada jadwal. Apa gege lupa?" bisik Tao di telinga Kris

"….."

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Kris masih setia memejamkan matanya.

Tao semakin memanyunkan bibirnya. Pertanda kesal. Ingin sekali ia memukul atau menendang pemuda keturunan China-Kanada itu dengan jurus wushu yang ia miliki. Tapi tentunya ia tidak berani melakukan hal itu.

"Baiklah kalau gege tidak mau pergi denganku. Aku pergi dengan Sehun saja" kata Tao dengan nada sok sedih. Padahal bibirnya mengulum senyum jahil.

Kita lihat saja.

Tiga….

Dua….

Satu….

"APAAAAAAA?!" teriak Kris yang langsung bangun dari tidurnya begitu mendengar nama Sehun disebut sebagai orang yang akan menggantikannya menemani Tao jalan-jalan. Oh Tidak bisa!

Tao memasang wajah sesedih mungkin dihadapan Kris. Mendramatisir keadaan yang ada. Matanya dibuat berkaca-kaca seolah-olah ingin menangis.

Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aish! Baiklah! Gege mandi sekarang dan kita akan jalan-jalan" kata Kris yang menyeret tubuhnya ke kamar mandi.

Sementara Tao terkikik geli. Aktingnya berhasil!

.

.

.

.

.

Semua member EXO kini tengah menikmati sarapan mereka di ruang makan. Kris duduk di sebelah Tao yang asik menikmati supnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang juga duduk bersebelahan malah asik saling suap-menyuapi.

"Hei! Aku sudah berlatih nada yang lebih tinggi untuk perform kita selanjutnya" kata Chen membuka suara. "Dengarkan ya…"

Chen berdehem sebentar menetralkan suaranya. Menarik napas sebentar dan langsung mengeluarkan high tone-nya.

"Aaaaaaaaa….."

Sehun , sang 'handsome devil' yang melihat mulut Chen terbuka lebar , langsung saja melempar daging ke arah mulut Chen , dan…

HOMERUN!

Daging yang tadi dilempar Sehun , masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam mulut Chen. Membuat Chen tersedak kaget. Xiumin yang duduk di sebelah Chen , dengan cekatan meyodorkan air putih pada Chen.

Semua member terbahak karenanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gege…memangnya kita mau jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya Tao yang kini sudah ada di dalam mobil Kris

"Ke suatu tempat yang indah" jawab Kris tersenyum yang masih fokus pada jalanan

Tao hanya mengangguk. Memilih diam dan memperhatikan jalanan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao terperangah takjub saat tau kemana Kris membawa dirinya. Taman sakura. Taman yang hanya ditumbuhi oleh pohon-pohon sakura di setiap sekelilingnya.

"Ayo" kata Kris yang menggenggam tangan Tao dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya membawa keranjang besar berisi makanan.

"Kita piknik ya?' tanya Tao polos

Kris tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaan Tao. "Anggap saja begitu"

Kris membawa Tao menyusuri jalan di taman sakura. Kemudian mereka duduk di bawah salah satu pohon sakura yang mekar. Tao memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Banyak pasangan kekasih yang memadu cinta disini. Dibawah pohon sakura. Bukankah itu romantis?

Tao tersenyum memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah…kenapa Kris mengajaknya kesini? Disini tempat bagi pasangan kekasih untuk memadu cinta. Sedangkan mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Dibandingkan dengan piknik , bukankah ini lebih tepat disebut sebagai kencan? Mana ada orang yang betah berpiknik di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang tengah kasmaran?

Tao! Ayo makan" suara Kris membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran aneh dari kepala Tao. Tao tersenyum manis pada Kris dan memakan snacknya.

Kedua pemuda itu mulai larut dalam dunia mereka. Mereka bercerita tentang apa saja. Tentang jadwal kerja selanjutnya. Masa kecil yang konyol. Kejadian lucu yang membuat mereka tertawa. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja mengisi kehangatan di antara mereka. Hingga…

"Tao! Aku ingin bicara padamu" kata Kris serius

Tao yang semula tertawa riang , menghentikan tawanya. Menatap lurus pada Kris. "Apa itu , ge?"

Kris tersenyum. Kris mengambil tangan kanan Tao dan menggenggamnya lembut. Kris menatap lembut pada manic hitam milik Tao.

"Aku mencintaimu , Huang Zi Tao"

Tao menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Kaget? Tentu saja! Gege tercintanya kini tengah menyatakan cinta padanya. Tao menatap ke dalam manik hitam milik Kris. Di sana , di dalam mata setajam elang itu , Tao menemukan bayangan dirinya. Hanya dirinya. Ternyata Kris benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

Kris mengambil sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya dan menyerahkannya pada Tao. Setangkai mawar merah dan juga cokelat berbentuk hati dengan inisial nama mereka berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu , Tao. Sangat mencintaimu" kata Kris serius

Tao masih menutup mulutnya. Ia terlalu kaget. Ia bingung ingin menjawab apa dan harus berekspressi seperti apa. Pemuda pecinta panda itu terlalu bahagia. Seolah-olah ada jutaan kembang api yang meletup-letup di dadanya.

"Tao?" suara Kris mengembalikan Tao kea lam sadarnya

Tao tersenyum manis menatap Kris. "Aku juga mencintaimu , Gege" jawab Tao malu-malu. Rona merah sudah menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya.

Kris tersenyum bahagia mendengar Tao membalas persaannya. Dengan segera ia memeluk tubuh Tao dengan erat. "Terima kasih , Tao. Terima kasih" kata Kris senang dan mencium puncak kepala Tao.

Tao tersenyum dalam pelukan Kris. Ia sama bahagianya dengan pemuda tinggi itu.

Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Tao. Menatapnya dengan lembut dan intens. Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao dan menutup matanya. Mengerti maksud Kris , Tao juga memejamkan matanya.

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bibir merah Tao. Kecupan manis yang penuh cinta. Menyiratkan seberapa besarnya cinta Kris pada seorang pemuda bernama Huang Zi Tao.

Tepat di hari ini , di musim semi. Di bawah sakura yang bermekaran. Dua relung jiwa saling menyatu dengan kasih dan cinta. Seikat keindahan menyertai keduanya.

Mentari tersenyum menyorot perjalanan cinta dua insane yang tulus mencintai. Pohon menari menandakan keceriaan. Helai demi helai kelopak sakura berjatuhan. Hempasan demi hempasan angin bertiup. Seolah menghiasi hari indah bagi kedua pemuda itu.

Musim semi. Inilah waktunya melantunkan kasih dan cinta. Dibalut nuansa pink bunga sakura. Terikat dengan jalinan mawar merah. Tergambar sekotak cokelat penuh harapan.

Begitu kontras warna-warna dunia. Mewarnai pelangi kehidupan cinta. Berbeda warna namun mempunyai satu makna. Semuanya mewarnai kehidupan cinta.

Di antara pink , merah dan coklat , terdapat warna putih yang melambangkan kesucian cintaku.

Di antara pink , merah dan coklat , aku ikrarkan cintaku padamu.

**FIN**

Masya Allah! FF macam apa ini? OK! Saya akui ini FF ketiga yang pernah saya buat. Dan saya akui sekali lagi , ini adalah FF Pertama saya dengan maincast TaoRis. Karena dua FF saya sebelumnya dengan main cast MinRen.

Ya sudah terima kasih sebelumnya. Bagi yang kebetulan membaca harap RCL ya ^^


End file.
